Started with a Kiss
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: Who could of guessed that a single stupid dare could be a beginning to something bigger than just a stupid game? Sting/Lucy. StiCy. T for languege.


**Started With A Kiss**

**Chapter One**

**''So We Meet Again''**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

* * *

I strolled down the river heading to my guild. Yup, Fairy Tail, the most awesome guild ever! I mumbled a few 'hellos' to the towns people who were waving at me with bright smiles. Another beautiful day in Magnolia. I pushed open the guilds huge double door putting a bright and warm smile on my face before shouting.

'' Ohayou minna!'' The guild members looked my way and welcomed me back, I heard a few 'Good morning' 'Welcome back' and even a 'wanna go out?' I laughed half-heartedly and made my way to the bar. I looked around and saw Gray and Natsu getting at it in this time in the morning. I sighed as I saw Erza punched them in the face before scowling them and making her way to me putting on a smile.

''they're at it again, ne?'' I heard Mirajane's voice from the other side of the bar. Erza sat next to me and nodded to Mira.

''So Erza..'' The take-over Mage curled her lips upward, a glint of mischief in her blue eyes ''Hows it going with Jellal?'' Erza choked on her favorite strawberry cheesecake and swallowed hard, turning her head to Mira ever so slowly with a bright red blush on her pale face. I sweat dropped. Ever since Jellal escaped from prison he joined Fairy Tail and got _very _close with his childhood friend. It was so obvious that they liked each other, it hurts to see that they are to blind to realize that they are in love.

''uuuh, I-I uhh, look is that Levy and Gajeel holding hands?!'' She pointed at a random direction and the white haired girl squealed jumping up and down. She looked at the direction that the redhead was pointing and was disappointed to see that it was empty.

''Hey they aren't-'' when she turned her head back where Erza was supposed to be she whined when she saw it was empty. But then she looked at me and smirked. I was officially scared. Mira is known to be the matchmaker of the guild, I gulped loudly when she leaned in.

''So how are things with Natsu?'' she whispered in my ear and I sighed frustrated.

''Mira for the last time'' I pointed at the pink haired mage that was throwing fire balls in every direction ''I don't like him like _that_'' I looked at Mira straight in the eyes and smiled genuinely at her ''He's like a brother to me'' I said in a very soft voice. The other Mage groaned.

''Come on Lucy-chan, now how am I going to tease you?'' she banged her head on the bar when suddenly, I could even see it, a light bulb turn on above her head, she jumped up with a cheery smile, I almost fell of the stool.

''I know what you need!'' I groan, please let it not be the 'B' word. She inhaled dramatically, I rolled my eyes at her antics, she raised her head high and started to slap the bar like a drum. I sighed.

''a BOYFRIEND!'' She yelled on the top of her lungs startling the other Mages in the guild, even Master almost fallen off the chair. I clasped her mouth.

''Shhh, Mira, everyone looking!.'' I whispered/yelled at her while she gave me a sheeply look.

''heheh, sorry about that..'' she whispered to me, returning to her normal self, then It looked like she remembered something and jumped up looking at me hopfully.

''Say Lucy, can you accept a job from me? I kinda forgot to give this to Elf-nii-san and he's on a job in another town, could you deliver this? Promise I will pay!'' She pleaded. She looked desperate at me and I gave her a nod and a smile.

''Sure thing, what town is he in? I will deliver this as soon as I can! It's not like I have anything better to do..'' I said as I rubbed my neck, she squalled and then pounced me and gave me the package for Elfman.

''He's staying in Crocus for a few days, if you leave now you might catch him'' she winked and walked away to do the dishes. Crocus. Grand Magic Games. All those bad memories came floating back at me, we won second place last year, the first place champions were Sabertooth. I remember when that woman – Minerva tortured me and all of her guild members laughed at me. They really are disgusting people, but maybe, just maybe they could change… Now that's what I call thinking positive! I shook my head getting rid of the memories and went to say goodbye to my team. And as I expected, they wanted to go with me. Especially Natsu.. I said that I would be fine and that I would be with Elfman soon, they relaxed a bit and hugged me goodbye. Natsu took the longest in saying goodbye, he stepped back after releasing me from his embrace. That's when I noticed the slight red color decorating his cheeks. I felt a pang in my heart when I realized that it is. He liked me, the saddest part is I don't like him back that way. I smiled at them and headed out to my apartment.

* * *

I packed some light stuff and put them all in a small bag. I signed when I looked up to the drawer on my left. I should probably write to her, it's been awhile after all.. I sat down on my bed and read the previous letters I wrote. I could feel tears steaming down my face and onto the parchment, I walked to the table besides my bed and grabbed a quill, dipping it in the obsidian colored ink and started writing on a new parchment.

After a few minutes I was done and I putted the letters, plus the new one, in the drawer and grabbed my bag and some jewels. I locked the door behind me and walked to the train station buying a ticket to Crocus.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

* * *

After 20 or so minutes the blonde Celestial Mage heard a train get closer to the station. She jumped off the bench that she was sitting on a few minutes ago and went inside the bright red train. It was a long trip so the young woman decided to think things through and then that a short nap.

The GMG will be starting in four mouths so she figured the Team and the rest of the guild will go training again. This time no Celestial word trips. She smiled at the memory, they had a really good time that day.

She sighed _again _as she felt her eyelids getting heavier, so she made herself comfy and let the sleep take over her, she was almost asleep until—

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

* * *

—Yo guys! Theres only one person here!'' A deep, husky voice shouted making me jump up violently to look at the intruder that was standing next to the compartment had sandy blond hair and amazing ice blue eyes, blade shaped metal earing dangling in his left earlobe. He certainly dress strange so I presumed he is a Mage. You would have to question your sexuality if you didn't admit he's gorgeous. Then I noticed the Sabertooth mark on his left shoulder. This is _so_ messed up. I just drooled over one of my greatest enemies in the whole Fiore!

Then the dragon slayer walked in the compartment along with a black haired guy with piercing red eyes and a black cloak with the Sabertooth insignia on it. He somehow reminded me of Gajeel. Theyre were two exeeds hot on they're tale, one looked somewhat like a frog. The entirety of his body aside from his face is covered by a pink frog-like suit. And the other was a red/brownish exeed with a light blue vest on that was looking at Sting with a starstrucked look. I gulp audibly. It was the first time I saw them from this close. Then I diverted my eyes to the blonde one who was—checking me out?! Anger boiled in my gut and I narrowed my eyes at him, he was one of the people who laughed when that she-devil tortured me. How dare he look at me like that. I'm going to show him what it means to mess with Fairy Tail!

''What are you looking at?'' I spat out, I heard him chuckle, then he raised one gloved hand and pointed at me, looking at his partner.

''Look Rouge, Its Natsu-sans _nakama_.'' Then he looked back at me and his smirk widened ''The same one that got her ass kicked by Minerva'' Then he let out a loud laugh. How in hells name do people call him 'Holy'? he was pure evil this one, I'm telling ya. I knew he thinks that I can't handle myself, that I need my team 24/7 on my back. He was dead wrong.

TWITCH. TWITCH. TWITCH.

SLAP.

Everything happened so fast that I could only see the results.

Sting had his head turned to the side, his blue eyes wide, his pale cheek burning from my slap. His partner—Rogue, looked slightly shocked and amused at the same time, it seems the white dragon slayer doesn't get slap by a girl so often, neh? The exeeds were shocked as well, not as shocked as the blonde, but still with jaws wide opened.

After what seemed like hours I heard the blonde chuckle, he turned his face back to look at me. I was red with anger when I saw that his face held only amusement, what a _jerk_.

''Maaan, no wonder Natsu-san didn't mark you yet, you're crazy blondie!'' I cracked my knuckles and tilted my head to the side a bit, narrowing my brown eyes ever so little.

''Your blonde too, Stingy Beetle-head.'' I walked out of the compartment after grabbing my bag and stucking out my tongue to the white dragon slayer who winked at me and put on a 'sexy' smile. Yeah right, like _that _would work..

Of course it did.

Once I exited the compartment I tried to calm my heart beat. That was pathetic of me. Anyway the train will leave soon and they will get motion sick so they won't disturb me again.

* * *

_Sting's POV_

* * *

Damn, just damn. That was the first time I got slapped by a girl, not to mention a weak and slightly crazy one. But now I could see why Natsu-san hangs around her all the time. She was highly intriguing. I looked at my side to see the other dragon slayer shaking his head as in 'no'. I whined. At least the exeeds didn't comment on this, but if they had a camera right now, they would publish his picture of him getting slapped by a girl all over Fiore.

''Oh, come on Rogue! Are you blind or something? Look at _her_!'' I pointed at the compartments already closed door.

''Just a little tease, I beg you!'' Of course I was joking on the begging part but he seemed to buy it as he sighed and shot me a glare.

''Fine. But don't over-do it.'' I smirked at him, I didn't even listen to him half the time so who's stopping me? I know one person..Or thing...

Motion sickness.

When I was about to search the train for blondie I felt the train move and I felt dizzy in a second, I whined and tossed myself on the seat in our compartment, cursing under my breath. No matter, I will have my fair share of fun when this got damned piece of metal stops.

I smirked slightly. As for now, I closed my eyes,trying to fall asleep.

_Trying _being the key word that is. I _will _get revenge on Natsu-san and this was a golden opportunity for him to strike.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave some suggestions for the next chapters! I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Ja-ne~**


End file.
